Medley
by Anna Molly
Summary: THIS close to being just a huge songfic. StanThad, StanKyle, KyleCartman, some other random pairings and the like. I don't know what I'm on while I'm writing this, but... enjoy? xD T for language. EDIT: Story is basically dead. I hate it now. Lol.
1. Surrender

**A/N: **...This fic sucks. I'm so sorry. xD

--

"Surrender" by Cheap Trick.

"_Mother told me, yes she told me, I'd meet girls like you_"

Thad spat the words into his mike with less than enthusiasm, a hard frown stuck to his face. Bubblegum pop shit, bubblegum pop shit. It was the very last thing he ever wanted to play. But it was what their employer wanted, and what _Stan_ promised. Stan liked the stuff because it was so easy. And because he was a faggot asshole. Thad grumbled under his breath and tried to focus just on his fingering.

"_Mommy's all right, Daddy's all right. They just seem a little weird_"

He couldn't do it. It was just so ANNOYING! He sighed and shot Stan a 'you're-screwed-when-we-get-offstage' sort of glare. Marsh was scrawny, he didn't half to take that kind of shit from him! Scrawny by weight, anyway. Stan had almost a foot on Thad, but he weighed hardly anything.  
But he didn't want to beat up Stan. He wasn't That angry. Just play the damn notes and sing the melody. Play the notes, sing the melody. Thad closed his eyes and sighed again, trying to clear his head. It was just a song.

"_Surrender, surrender! But don't give yourself away_"

The lyrics didn't make any sense. Stupid bubblegum pop shit. They were about some kid... maybe... whose mom was whore and told him his girlfriend would give him HIV. And... his dad said she wasn't really a whore, and then the guy walked in on them hitting it off. Kind of funny, in a weird kind of way. Thanks-for-defending-my-dignity-from-my-kid sex? Thad had to chuckle at that. He caught himself right away, and didn't think the mike picked it up, but Stan still turnedl to glare at him.  
He blushed a little (and really hated that he did), and turned away. As ticked as he was at Stan, he didn't want the guy mad at him. He was a hothead, and Stan got that. But Stan didn't get mad ever, so when he did...

"_Father says 'Your mother's right, she's really up on things'_"

Thad grumbled and looked back apologetically at Stan, but he wasn't paying attention, so Thad was just left to his dissatisfactions. The bar was too small, the people didn't really like them, they were covering probably the worst song ever, the employer had no taste in music, they were so much better than a dead-end bar... He smiled, though, when they reached the final strain of "We're all alright, we're all alright (and on and on)." He wasn't really mad at Stan, just the song. Just the fact that it was his band, and they were both using his guitars, but he wasn't the one picking the gigs. Stan really handled the cash better, they all knew it. He was just pissy.

"_Surrender, surrender! But don't give yourself away, away, away!_"

The last part of the song wasn't bad, at least. He got so caught up in it that he propped his foot up on Stan's back to really shred the solo (and add way more notes than the song was supposed to have). It sounded great, so he didn't get why Stan was glaring at him again. Rebuked, Thad put his foot back down and finished the bit just looking apologetic. He never wanted Stan mad at him, really, but the boy was as easy to get fired up as his sister (thankfully HE didn't throw furniture, though). Thad's stomach lurched with the final note. He couldn't help himself - he reached up, grabbed Stan by his collar and yanked him down into a kiss right in front of the whole audience.

Stan was caught totally off guard. He'd always taken Thad for a 'lights-off' kind of guy. Thad wouldn't even admit it to himself, but to a whole crowd? Still, he definitely wasn't complaining. Someone booed, but it was drowned out by a couple of screaming, giggling teenage girls right in the front. Over-zealous religion and raging hormones. They didn't get it.  
Stan started to feel a little silly melting in the arms of someone so much shorter than him. He normally didn't mind, but they were in front of people...He grabbed Thad by the shoulders and pulled him up onto his toes. The shorter boy suddenly jerked away and gave Stan a really odd sort of look. Stan dropped him, and immediately blushed apple red.  
He turned slowly back to the audience and laughed into the mike. The girls laughed with him but most of the people just clapped dully. He gave a rushed closure before he hopped off the little stage and, to Thad's horror, walked right out of the bar. Thad was left on stage, and he smiled weakly at all the faces, most of them still looking where Stan had fled.  
Kyle reached over and whacked him in the hip with a drumstick, and Thad was so startled he yelped. He turned around and scratched his head a little, picked up the biggest of the drums he could see, and scurried out after Stan, leaving a glowering, grumbling Kyle to pick up the rest of the set and brood over his best friend making out with a dipshit metalhead in front of the audience.


	2. Laughtrack

"Laughtrack" by The Acro-Brats

_The brand new day just finds you_

_thinking 'bout the nights before._

_Cussing as you cross yourself,_

_it's nothing new and nothing more._

_You've got no woman to watch you try,_

_you've got no beer to get you by..._

_The joke's on you!_

--

Thad smelled good. Stan felt stupid, but it was really the only thing he could think of. That, and they were half naked in the back of a moving truck. He laughed and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair. It was curly. Not as much as Kyle's, but enough that it felt funny and he liked playing with it. He laid down further on the seat and kicked his foot up on the window. Kyle grumbled from the driver's seat, but they didn't pay attention to Kyle much.

"So what shampoo do you use?" Stan asking jokingly. Thad laughed as well, sitting himself up on Stan's stomach.

"Same as Kyle, y'know. None at all."

"Hey!"

"I'm just screwin' with you, dude!"

The two of them laughed, but Kyle just sulked even harder. They didn't appreciate him at all. He felt... abused! All of the time! Just made fun of him and hit it off right in front of him. It was him and Stan before Thad was ever in the picture. They'd never had anything like Stan did now, but it was still something. Still all Kyle had...  
Kyle was so wrapped up in trying not to listen to Stan groaning like one of those German sick fetish pornos that he almost ran a red light. He slammed the brakes so hard it sent the two in the back seat flying onto the floor. Thad yelled some muffled obscenity at him and Kyle was close to stopping the car and socking him in the face, but Stan started cracking up. He loved how Stan laughed, no matter how much it made him seem like some celebrity-obsessed middle school girl. Stan deserved so much better, he could hardly stand to watch.  
Stan's relationship, of course, wasn't as horrible as Kyle's jealousy made it out to be. He was really infatuated with Thad, and Thad really loved him. But all of that sweet realness was totally lost to Kyle when the two were making animal noises and doing it so rough they clawed up the seats in the back of his car. He grumbled and shook his head, and just kept on driving.

They had another pretty identical gig the next day. Stan was well over his happiness the night before, with Thad laughing and grumbling into the mike, fucking up the songs, trying to grab him onstage again. By the time they got back to the hotel, Stan was so barking, fuming mad that neither of them dared follow him to his room.

Kyle kicked open the door, his hands completely full with drums of various sizes, and charged into the room. He set them down by the ugly little coffee table, and Thad followed with the rest of the drum set. They'd barely put everything down before Thad's cell phone went off. Kyle laughed - it was on vibrate, so the boy jumped and almost fell over when it started ringing in his pocket. Thad gave him an annoyed glare, but answered it without saying anything.

"Thad Jarvis. Can I help you?"

He listened for what seemed like a really long time. Kyle guessed it was some ex-girlfriend. Maybe his mom. No, probably not his mom. Especially not when he suddenly started jumping and cheering.

"Yes! Yes! Definitely! I'll take it! Pay? I'd pay you! Jesus _Christ_!"

Thad had Kyle's attention now. What was he taking? What was he so enthusiastic about?

"Okay. Thursday. Right, yeah. Ohmygod. Okay, okay thank you!"

Thad flipped the phone shut and cheered again. He started to open the door, but Kyle caught him, all fussy about being excluded from the news. He grabbed Thad's arm and raised an eyebrow.

"So...?"

Thad looked a little hesitant, but he couldn't contain his excitement very long.

"Okay, okay check this. Remember a couple months ago when we were asking about a record deal? We sent in all those tracks and stuff?"

"Um... yeah. Like, 10 covers and our own song. But if they wanted us, wouldn't that be '_We'll_ take it?'"

Thad bit his tongue and stared at Kyle for a second.

"Well... no. Because he only offered me a record deal."

Kyle stared. He didn't say anything, just stood with his mouth hanging open. Thad rubbed the back of his neck and hurried quickly out the door.

Kyle sat down and stared at his feet for a long time before he could think again. Thad got a record deal? And not them? It hurt for a producer to just slam the door in his face like that, just right out say "You aren't good enough." But it was a good thing too... maybe. If Thad got swept away in all the fame, he'd surely think he was too good for Stan. Or turn into such an ass Stan wouldn't be able to take him. Thad would be out of their lives! They could go back to South Park, do something else with themselves...

Kyle grumbled and closed his eyes. He didn't want that, not really. Stan loved Thad. And he loved music. Not getting signed would be a hard enough blow, but then losing Thad too? He remembered perfectly well how bad Stan had taken it all those years ago when Wendy dumped him. Kyle stood up and quickly followed Thad out into the hallway. If there was nothing else, at the very least he could be there when Thad broke the news to Stan. Maybe he could even...

"Ugh."

Kyle reached up and scratched the hair under his hat. He was really starting to sound like an obsessed little teenage girl. Maybe he could, like, hold Stan's hair while he _celebrated_ with Thad. Or maybe, like, do their laundry some time. Tee hee hee. God DAMN, he was so pathetic...


End file.
